Harry Potter: Next Generation
by 1republic38
Summary: Scorose, Rose's adventures during her third year at hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize in advance, this is my first fan fiction and it's not that good. But I've kept writing anyway. **

Rose stepped onto platform 9 and ¾, about to start her third year at Hogwarts. She glanced around, looking for Albus, who was her best friend aside from Scorpious Malfoy. She spotted Albus almost immediately, he was standing with her other cousins and Uncle and Aunt. It was Lily's first year at Hogwarts; Rose knew it was a big day for the Potter's. Everyone had been excited for Hugo last year. When Albus and Rose both had the same first year it was a nightmare with everyone congratulating them and wishing them goodbye and checking everything off lists. Rose was so glad that she didn't have to deal with that this year. She proceeded to walk over to Albus who waved happily. They had seen each other a few nights ago, it was Scorpious who she hadn't seen, they'd written each other of course, but it wasn't the same.

"Hey Al, have you seen Scorpious yet?" asked Rose as she approached.

"No, not yet, but don't worry, even if we don't we'll see him on the train." Said Albus.

"Right, he'd look for us." She said then turned to Lily. "Excited?" she asked

"Oh yes! I can't wait to be sorted!" said Lily a huge smile across her face

"If you want to be in the best house it's Slytherin." Said Albus.

"Gryffindor's great too." Said James

"Oh quiet you two." Said Ginny "Whatever house your in is the best house for you, so it doesn't matter what you're in." she said with a smile. It was close to departure time and everyone began hugging and saying final goodbyes. Rose and Albus turned away and headed toward the train. Rose followed as Albus wove through the crowd. Suddenly a hand was on Rose's shoulder. She turned to see if she'd forgotten something and her mum was telling her. But it wasn't her mum. It was Scorpious.

"Scorpious!" said Rose in excitement and greeted him with a hug, which he returned happily.

"Hey, Rosie." He replied with a smile. Albus turned to see them in an embrace and smirked. Scorpious released Rose and turned to Albus greeting him with a brotherly hug and a smart comment on his height. Then the three of them turned to the train car and boarded moments before it pulled out of the station.

The three shuffled through the aisle until they found an empty compartment. They started to put their bags onto the luggage rack, but Rose, still short couldn't quite make it, even on her tippy toes. Scorpious put a hand over hers and gave an extra push on her bag sliding it up onto the rack. He looked down at her and smiled. Rose blushed and sat down.

Scorpious sat next to her and Albus across from him, Rose put her feet up on the bench across from her and everything seemed just as usual; the three of them were back together all sitting in happiness. Scorpious told Rose and Albus about his summer, he'd gone to New York for a week with his parents. Albus and Rose shared a story of James jumping off his broom and sliding down the chimney of the Burrow to dive for a snitch when they'd been playing quidditch.

They laughed and smiled together hearing different stories of the summer or something they had just thought of. A few hours for them to just catch up was the best thing they could've had at that moment. The trolley came by and Scorpious treated everyone to a couple chocolate frogs. At some point Rose fell asleep. The train turned and her head fell to Scorpious's shoulder. After a moment she turned into him, putting her hand onto his chest. A smile spread across Scorpious's face and he closed his eyes.

Scorpious had had a crush on Rose since 1st year, and he'd only grown to care for her more over the years. Now, with her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest, he felt happy… and peaceful. Unfortunatley his peace was interrupted by a snort from Albus who had lowered his copy of The Quibbler. Scorpious opened his eyes, but the smile remained on his face.

"When are you going to ask her out?" asked Albus with a smirk.

"Oh shut it, Al. I just don't want things to be awkward, and it's not like she's interested." Replied Scorpious

"And how do you know she's not interested if you haven't asked?"

"Does she seem like she's interested to you? Because she doesn't to me." Scorpious said with a frown.

"She talked about you a whole lot this summer. And didn't you write each other everyday? I think she cares about you more than you realize." Said Albus

"Well, yeah, but she only wrote me because you wouldn't."

"I've never written you before though, she only started writing you often this year. Don't you think that means something?"

"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea, if she says no our friendship will be awkward at best and if she says yes you'll be a third wheel, and then if we break up in an undesirable way, it'll be even worse."

"I don't mind being a third wheel for you. Besides I've already got a girlfriend."

"You have?!" exclaimed Scorpious.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"You know Mallory, from Ravenclaw?"

"Mallory Henley?"

"Yeah, I asked her out over a letter. That way if she rejected me it wouldn't be as public. But she didn't. I haven't seen her yet though."

"Cool, Mallory's nice, I think Rose likes her too."

"I'm more concerned with Rose liking you."

"Whatever… quiet down I think she's waking up."

And she was. Rose's eyes fluttered open she sat there for a moment, with her head on Scorpious's shoulder, her hand on his chest. Then she seemed to actually wake up. She quickly pulled her hand off Scorpious and sat up straight. She turned to him.

"Sorry!" she said blushing. "You could've pushed me off or woken me up, I wouldn't have minded." Said Rose

"It's alright, I didn't mind anyway. " He said smiling at Rose. His shoulder felt cooler and empty without her head, and his chest felt bare, though he was fully clothed.

"We're getting close." Said Albus, still smirking. "We should change."

"Right." Said Rose, rubbing her eyes. She grabbed her bag and headed to the girl's bathroom. The boys pulled the curtains close and changed in the compartment. Scorpious and Albus both had they're pants on, Albus was finishing the top buttons of his shirt, Scorpious pulling his shirt out of his bag when Rose pushed the door open.

She was treated to Scorpious'w well toned body, slightly tanned from spending most of his summer out doors. "Oh! Sorry!" she said and started to pull the door closed.

"No, it's fine, pants are on." Said Scorpious quickly. Anytime with Rose was good, particularly time when he was not fully dressed.

"You sure?" she called through the door.

"Yes, Rose." Said Albus. She opened the door and sat down, her cheeks still red. She kept stealing glances at Scorpious. He was beautiful. His body was smooth and unflawed. He had a scar on his side, but Rose thought it looked nice. After he had his shirt buttoned he started putting on his tie, except he couldn't tie it correctly.

"Stop." Said Rose and she stood up and started fixing his tie for him."

"I haven't had to put a tie on in a while. I'll remember though" Scorpious said in defense.

"You'll have to. I'm not going to be around to tie your tie for you every morning."

"Sure you will, I'll just have to look stupid till breakfast." He said in reply as he looked down at her, a smile on his face. She was beautiful and her concentration was set on his tie, not glancing up for a moment. Her blue eyes looked bright against her pale face, freckled from the summer sun. She pulled the tie tight to his neck and stepped back to admire her work.

"All set." She said and sat down. Scorpious adjusted the tie and pulled on his robes. He sat down just as someone walked past the door. And then came back. It was Aline Long. She pulled open the car's door. She had long dark hair, and pale skin with dark eyes, she was strikingly beautiful, and she hated Rose.

"Why on Earth are you two sitting with this stupid Gryffindor girl again? Haven't you gotten tired of being joked about in the common room yet?" she said staring at Rose with disgust.

"Shut up Aline, you're just mad because Gryffindor won the House Cup last year." Snapped Albus

"Whatever Potter. You don't belong in Slytherin anyway. Everyone knows you wanted to be in Gryffindor like your stupid brother."

"You know what Aline, as I recall nearly everyone got tired of making fun of us after about a week, but you kept at it. So stop holding a grudge and get over it. We're part of your house whether you like it or not." Said Scorpious

"She's not you filthy muggle lover." With that she closed the door and stalked off.

"What do they say about me?" asked Rose quietly after a moment.

"It's not important Rose." Replied Albus.

"No, I want to know."

"Rose…" said Scorpious

"Look, at least you hear what they're saying about you, I clearly don't, and that's not okay with me." Albus and Scorpious exchanged glances.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure now what is it?" she asked, irritated with them now.

Albus started. "Rose they say a bunch of different things, some about Ron being a blood traitor and Hermione being a mudblood."

"But they say you're friends with us to cheat off our grades." Said Scorpious quietly. Scorpious and Rose were at the top of the class, Albus was somewhere in the upper middle.

"They say you've got no brain because of your muggle blood and…and that you've never learned a thing in your life without our help. They say you're a squib" said Albus

"They call you MLSG and Weasel." Said Scorpious

"What does MLSG stand for?" asked Rose quietly

"Muggle Loving Squib Girl" whispered Albus after a long pause

"Oh." Said Rose. She felt small. Her day had been going so well! She was going back to Hogwarts. She'd finally gotten to see Scorpious. She'd woken up on his shoulder. She'd seen him shirtless! And then that was all to be ruined by Aline. Who decided to tell her she was ridiculed in the Slytherin common room. Her parents along side her.

"I'm sorry Rosie." Said Scorpious softly. She smiled weakly.

"It's okay." She lied. The three of them sat in silence for the next couple minutes while the train pulled into the station.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpious, Albus and Rose were probably close to the last three off the train. They carried their backpacks, previously stuffed with robes to the carriages, where they boarded the first one available.

"Dad says these are pulled by things called thestrals, invisible creatures that can only be seen by those who've seen death." Said Albus

"Mum says the same thing. She says that your dad saw them after Cedric Diggory died, but no one else but Luna could see them." Replied Rose

"My dad said everyone saw them after the battle of Hogwarts." Added Scorpious

"I can't imagine being here then. It would've been so scary." Said Rose with a shiver.

They all sat together on the carriage saying a few things they hoped would be different that year: marks in one class, the strictness of a teacher, exchanging excitement over the things they would learn in a class. The carriage pulled in and the three departed together, following the mass of people up to the great hall, where they separated. Rose headed to the Gryffindor table, and Albus and Scorpious continued to the Slytherin table.

Rose seated herself next to her Gryffindor friends. Lucy, Amelia, and Oliver were already there, and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Rose! How was your summer?" asked Lucy. Aside from Albus and Scorpious she was her closest friend. Lucy was the perfect girl best friend. She always helped with Rose's make up and clothes choices, which she knew tons about because her mom was a model, and Lucy had spent most of her childhood in Paris. Lucy always wanted to her about what boys Rose liked and who she didn't like. She was great at listening, to anything. She was so refreshing compared to the boys.

"Good, how about yours? Do anything fun in Paris?" asked Rose with a smile

"Yeah, actually! After Mum finished a few photo shoots and she took me out to the country side, didn't talk about work at all, just spent time with me." Said Lucy

"What about all of you? Nice holiday?" said Rose looking to her other friends.

"It was alright, nothing special, but nothing awful either." Said Amelia. Amelia was probably Lucy's best friend. But she was the opposite of Lucy. She never wore make up or bought any nice clothes, she never talked about boys, or anything other than quidditch. She was funny though, really funny, a bit harsh, but still funny. The three glanced at Oliver who hadn't spoken.

He was busy reading. He was always reading actually. All sorts of muggle books, fiction, but he hated reading for school. He glanced up after a moment of silence from the group. "What? Oh me! Yeah, good holiday, I read 5 books. It was awesome. Mum says she'll ship more out to me since I can't buy them in Hogsmede." He said and returned to his book.

"My god Oliver, you haven't stopped reading since you got on the train." Said Lucy exasperatedly.

"He could be doing worse things though." Rose said

"I suppose." At that moment Professor McGonagall began the years announcements.

"Good Evening students, welcome back, or if it is your first year, welcome to Hogwarts. There are few announcements this year, all professors remain the same, schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning by prefects. If you are a third year you will need to turn your Hogsmede permission slip in to either your head of house, head boy or head girl. And without further ado, the Sorting Ceremony shall begin." Said Professor McGonagall.

And so the names were called off the list, the houses cheered when a member was added to their house, the group of first years in the middle of the hall slowly dispersed. Rose didn't really pay attention till Lily was called."

"Bright! Very Bright! Ravenclaw? No, no, also brave, a need to prove yourself. Loyal to all whom are called friend. A tricky one; Hufflepuff won't do for you! Maybe Slytherin? Hmmm, no, you belong in… GRYFFINDOR!" said the sorting hat. A huge smile spread across Lily's face. She hopped off the stool and skipped to the Gryffindor table. Rose leaned forward so she could see Lily.

"Lily! Lily!" said Rose excitedly

"What?" said Lily turning to find the source of the voice. "Oh! We're in the same house!" she said smiling at Rose.

"I know! Oh I can't wait till you see the common room!" said Rose. The girls exchanged smiles and returned their attention to the Sorting Ceremony. The ceremony ended shortly and the feast began. The food was just as delicious as Rose had remembered. Maybe even a bit better, but she was still thinking about what Aline had said to Scorpious and Albus…and the following conversation.

But no matter, other's opinions are irrelevant unless you allow them to affect you Rose said to herself. She finished up her pudding and waited for them to be dismissed all together, it didn't take long and the time was filled with conversations of the summer with her Gryffindor friends.

Soon the Prefects were leading first years to their new houses and the older students were plowing along on their own. Rose found herself in her room, shared with Lucy, Amelia and 3 other Gryffindor girls whom she didn't know well, but they seemed to know each other. One introduced herself as Patricia, "but call me Pat." The other two were engrossed in a conversation about something unknown to Rose with each other.

Rose unpacked her things and looked at the clock. It was only 7:45. She wondered if Scorpious and Albus had gone to their spot in the library. It was worth checking. Even if they hadn't she'd missed the library's quiet atmosphere and she was glad for a reason to leave the room. So she quietly exited the room before anyone could ask where she was headed. She stopped for a moment in the common room to watch all the excited first years, she would've talked to Lily, but she must have been in her room already, Rose would visit later.

She walked to the library, happy to finally be back at Hogwarts. She loved home, she loved being around her family, but there wasn't a place in the world that felt as warm and comfortable as Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the one place she could be and always feel welcome, even when she was angry or sad. She couldn't wait for school to begin during the summer. Not because she loved the classes or being made fun of or the way people acted, but Hogwarts was a place she knew, it was somewhere she'd been told about since she was a little girl. She'd watch Teddy leave every year for as long as she could remember, and then after he was done it was her turn to go. There wasn't a place that felt more like home.

The library was cooler than the rest of the castle it felt nice as it was a reasonably warm September night. She stepped in and walked briskly to the back corner where there was a little nook no one seemed to know about. It had comfortable chairs and a table instead of individual desks, and the window, which also had a window seat, overlooked the lake, which looked beautiful even on the gloomiest of days.

Scorpious was there waiting to her delight, Albus was not. She supposed she should've been disappointed, but she wasn't she loved seeing Scorpious, and she rarely got to see him alone, even since Ron had started to accept their friendship. He hadn't been allowed over all summer. Scorpious had been able to invite Rose, but of course she wasn't allowed to go.

"Give him time dear, you must understand, Draco was awful to all of us when we were in school, and your father isn't exactly forgiving." Her mother had said to her, Hermione had been pleased when she found out Albus and Rose had befriended a Malfoy, hoping it would be a way to bring the families together, Ron had not been so fond of the idea.

"Hey Scorp" she said and sat down next to him. The window had a small seat in it, perfect for two sitting close, or one sitting comfortably. He lifted his head from whatever book he was already reading.

"Hello Rose." He said smiling brightly.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked looking over it.

"Oh, Oliver gave it to me. It's called _Divergent _it's really interesting. He says there's two more books." Replied Scorpious

"He gave me a book called _The City of Bones _I haven't started it yet, but he told me a little about it. He seems to have good taste." Replied Rose

"Yeah, he does, I've read the Percy Jackson series, you know the one he loves? It's really good." Replied Scorpious closing his book. "Good first night?" he asked smiling at Rose

"Yes! I'm so excited Lily got put in Gryfindor—I mean there isn't anything wrong with the other houses—but it'll be nice to hang out with her in the common room."

"So I'll be seeing less of you then?"

"What? No! Of course not Scorp, you're still my best friend."

"And if I wanted to be more?" Scorpious asked faster than he thought he could've. _Shit shit shit shit _he thought to himself. _Why? Why did you say that__**? Why**__?_

"…and by that you mean?" asked Rose after a pause.

"Nothing, sorry, just slipped out." He replied

"No, Scorp, I just want to clarify that you mean what I think you mean, because if you mean what I think you mean then Yes, I would but if not, then I don't know what you mean." Replied Rose. "That was confusing wasn't it?" she said realizing how crazy she must've sounded.

"Not at all. What do you think I mean?" asked Scorpious

Rose stayed silent for a while. "That you like me as more than a friend…like…romantically?" she said praying to all gods that was what he meant.

"You really are always right." He replied quietly. Rose smiled.

"No one can always be right." She reached for his hand and wound her fingers with his. He smiled slightly and held her hand tightly, without being rough. They sat there like that for a long time, just sitting, no talking or moving really.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back." Said Scorpious

"Yeah, we should. " said Rose.

They stood up together and looked at each other. Scorpious was taller than her by a mile. Hands still together, Scorpious leaned down and kissed her cheek and then let go as he walked away from Rose. She watched him go, a faint small on her face, and when he was gone the smile brightened and she walked back to her room with a new energy in her steps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, so I know this chapter is shorter, but I felt like it was a good place to end it, because otherwise it would've gone on forever. So next weeks chapter should be pretty long. Also, I'm starting school next week and I won't have as much time to write D: So updates won't come as often. Also, would an of you like me to write chapters including Albus and Mallory? I might anyway, but if you want it I will for sure. So yeah. Please review. Oh, P.S. I've been writing a Clace fanfic for you Mortal Instruments fans, it might just be a one shot, but still. K bye.**

"Lucy!" called Rose as she bounded into their room. Lucy looked up as Rose jumped onto Lucy's bed.

"Well hello there. Where have you been?" she asked smiling

"With Scorpious."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Guess what?" she said excitedly

"What?" she asked

"He said he liked me as more than a friend!" said Rose

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed. She knew Rose had a huge crush on Scorpious.

"Yeah! We were talking and I called him my best friend and then he said 'And if I wanted to be more?' and then we just kind of talked and he said he liked me romantically, and I told him I liked him back!" she said her words spilling out of her mouth like hot soup.

"So are you like a couple now or what?" Lucy asked

"I don't know, we just kind of sat there together after that and then when we were leaving he kissed me on the cheek!"

"Oh my god, really? That's so sweet and gentlemen like!"

"I know that's what I thought and oh gosh I hope that we can be a couple because otherwise this would be so disappointing, especially now that I know that he likes me back and I just hope he—"

"Stop it. You two will figure it out, and you'll make the best couple ever. Oh! By the way did you hear about Albus's girlfriend?" asked Lucy

"What? No!"

"Mallory Henley, you know the one from Ravenclaw?"

"Oh yeah, she's cool."

"Yeah she is." Lucy agreed

"So anyway, um Lucy, what do you think I should do about this whole Scorpious deal?"

"What do you mean 'do about it' there's nothing to do, what'll happen will happen, and if nothing happens then, nothing was meant to happen." Replied Lucy. Lucy had always believed in fate and destiny and all that._ Nothing happens _Rose thought. She frowned a bit, few people would've noticed her frown. "but something will happen, I'm sure of it." Lucy added quickly, Rose didn't seem to notice she was saying it to make her feel better.

"Okay, I guess, I'm gonna go to bed, good night." Said Rose and hopped off Lucy's bed to change into her pajamas. She lay in bed and stared at the curtains surrounding her bed. _Scorpious Malfoy likes me!_ Was all she could think, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Al! AL!" yelled Scorpious as he raced into their room. "Al I told her! I told Rose I liked her!" he said with a huge grin on her face.

Albus looked up at him and smirked. "Took you long enough, you've had a crush on her since first year." He replied

"Oh shut up, Al at least I had the guts to say something to her in person and, she said she likes me back!"

"Of course she did, what did you expect?"

"Well, I thought she was going to say she just wanted to be friends, but it sounds like that was wrong."

"Of course it was wrong, how could you not realize she liked you?"

"She did? Since when? I thought this was a recent thing that she liked me."

"No, she's liked you for a while, not quite as long as you've liked her, but for a long while."

"Really?" asked Scorpious his smile sitting on his face like a crown.

"Yes, really, now would you be quiet, we're supposed to be asleep."

"Oh right! Sleeping." He said. He changed into his pajamas wondering what it would be like to fall asleep with Rose. He wondered if she snored.

"Good night, Al."

"Good night, Scorp."

_Good night, Rose. _He thought and turned on his side and fell asleep with thoughts of Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm going to start posting a Clace fanfic I'm writing, but I'm not sure what I want to do with it, so it might not last very long. Next Chapter is going to be another long one, so yeah. Please review, comment what you want more of or less of or like whatever. Okay. Thanks bye. **

Rose walked into the great hall the next morning, her euphoria had not worn off in sleep and she was still smiling. Oliver and Amelia were in a heated discussion over which of the Hogwarts professors was best. Amelia was saying Professor Thomas, their Defense against the Dark Arts professor. But Oliver was all for Professor Binns. Oliver of course, loved History of Magic.

"C'mon Oliver, he's so boring, he just drones on and on and on about all these boring dead wizards." Said Amelia staring at Oliver in exasperation as they sat.

"Wizards that altered history! Wizards that invented spells we use today!" replied Oliver.

"What do you think Rose? Binns or Thomas?" asked Amelia

"Ummm, I don't know Thomas? He was my dad's friend. He's visited us a few times and he's pretty cool."

"See?" said Amelia. Oliver rolled his eyes and Amelia stuck her tongue out at him. Rose picked up a piece of toast and continued to scan the Slytherin table for Scorpious. He wasn't there yet. Rose's shoulders fell and she returned to nibbling on her toast.

"So are you two dating yet?" asked a well known voice behind Rose. She turned to James.

"Who?" she asked

"You and Scorpious genius." James replied

"Oh, what? How did you know about that?" she asked defensively.

"Al told me."

"Oh I suppose that makes sense. Umm no? Maybe? I'm not sure." She said and frowned at her toast.

"Well invite me to the wedding." James said and walked away with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" she called after him. Her friends looked at her expectantly, but when she said nothing they returned to their breakfast.

She continued to eat her dismal breakfast, and watch the Slytherin table for the appearance of Scorpious. After a while she lost interest and picked up a piece of bacon. There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Scorpious standing before her. Her heart fluttered and she smiled.

"Help." He said. Rose was confused at first, but then her eyes found his tie and realized how truly awful he was at remembering to tie them.

"You're going to have to learn sometime." She said standing up so she could reach him. "What if I transfer schools next year?" she said and started pulling apart the knots he had made.

"I guess I'll have to transfer with you." He said and smiled down at her.

"Not if it's an all girl's school."

"Then I'll wear a wig"

"I wouldn't need to tie your tie for you at an all girl's school.

"But I would still need you." He replied. Rose stopped and looked up at him. He smiled at her and she blushed brightly. "You're cute when you blush." He said and raised a hand to her cheek. That only made he blush brighter and she turned her head back down to his tie.

She pulled the green and silver fabric tight around his neck and smiled.

"There." She said and started to sit down.

"Rose." He said touching her shoulder to keep her from leaving him. "Meet me at the quidditch pitch after classes?" he asked.

"What about studying in the Library with Albus?" she asked

"He has a date with Mallory."

"Oh, okay then." She replied. Scorpious smiled and walked back to his table.

Rose spent all her classes wondering what Scorpious wanted to meet her for. For the smartest girl in the class she wasn't very bright. When charms let out and they all went their separate ways Rose race to the common room where she dumped her things and took off her robe while she put on a little perfume. Then she ran out to the quidditch pitch.

She stood on the field and scanned the stands to see where Scorpious was.

"ROSE!" a voice called. She turned and saw Scorpious waving at her from the announcer's box. She smiled and walked over so she was underneath him.

"What are you doing there?" asked Rose

"Come up!" was all he said. She climbed the stairs and sat next to Scorpious. It was quiet for a moment, but Scorpious answered her previous question. "My dad used to take me here for quidditch matches when I was a boy. Then when I came I tried out for the team, and made it. But when I was a kid, and I was drastically uncoordinated, being a player wasn't really a logical wish, so I wanted to be the announcer. I come up her sometimes, and think. You can always see everything best from up here." Said Scorpious. Rose stared at him. All she could think was how nice he looked with the wind blowing his hair around.

"My dad took me to quidditch matches here too. He used to point at the keeper and say 'see that player there? When I was in school I did what they do now.' I think he wanted me to be a keeper. But I like being a chaser."

"Well you're great at it.," he answered

"Not as good as James."

"No, you're better."

"Don't lie Scorp, everyone always talks about how good James is."

"The girls do because they think he's attractive, and the boys do because they want to be his friend, but you're definitely better.

"If you say so."

"And I do." He replied. They sat there in silence for a minute. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" she replied

"I, um, are we um. Are we dating?" asked Scorpious

"I don't know. I don't think so. We haven't been on a date." Said Rose turning to Scorpious. Scorpious frowned and her turned away from her. "But we don't have to be dating to be a couple."

"We don't?" he asked, turning back towards her.

"No, and you can always ask me on a date." Replied Rose with a smile.

Scorpious smirked, "I could do that."

"Why don't you?" asked Rose

"Rose?"

"Yes, Scorpious?"

"Will you accompany to the next Hogsmede trip?"

Rose gasped in mock surprise. "A date?"

"Yes, Rose, I would like to date you."

"I would like to date you too Scorpious." Scorpious smiled and turned his head back to the quidditch pitch. It was a little windy, and the sky wasn't clear, but it seemed to Scorpious that all of nature was happy.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Scorpious?"

"Can this be a date so that we are dating now, and we don't have to wait to call ourselves dating for another two weeks?"

"Sure, Scorp, this can be a date." She said and smiled to herself.

"Are you my girlfriend then?"

Rose laughed a bit, "do you want me to be?"

Scorpious laughed in return, then thought for a moment. "Yes, I do."

Rose took Scorpious's hand and smiled. "Good, because I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Okay." Replied Scorpious. And they sat there together hand in hand, and at some point Rose rested her head on Scorpious's shoulder. Unfortunately, Rose started to chatter, and she felt she had ruined the moment. "Are you cold?"

"A little, I left my robes in my room." She replied. Scorpious let go of her hand and stood up as he pulled off his robes.

"Here" He said and hand them to Rose.

"They won't fit me." Replied Rose

"Are you calling me fat?" asked Scorpious in mock hurt. Rose laughed.

"No just tall." She said. Scorpious pulled her up moved so that they were just inches apart. He looked down at her, as she looked up at him.

"I suppose I am taller than you, but that has its uses."

"Such as?" she asked. In response Scorpious put his arms around her waist and pulled her in, her head turned to the side and she put her arms around his neck.

"You can hear my heart beat faster when we hug."

"Why does your heart beat faster?"

"Because you make me a little nervous."

"Are you afraid of me?" Rose asked and smiled

Scorpious laughed "Very, but, no I'm a good kind of nervous." While they stood in their embrace Scorpious draped his robes over Rose's shoulders. Rose smiled.

But the moment passed as all moments must, and somehow, Rose was standing in front of the Fat lady's portrait watching Scorpious walk down the stairs to dungeons. She smiled and climbed through the portrait hole. She tripped on something on the way in though and fell. She stood up and looked for what had tripped her. It was Scorpious's robe. She pulled it up so she wouldn't trip and walked into the Girl's Dormitory with a smile on her face. She removed Scorpious's robes and folded them. She'd give them to him tomorrow when she had to tie his tie for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I postd, I've just been busy, I'm going to try and get another chapter up this weekend, and maybe the first chapter of my Clace fanfic, but that one isn't as good as this in my opinion. Okay, thanks guys. Please review!**

Scorpious walked into the great hall without his robes, and his tie was lying over his shoulders, untied. He walked directly over to the Gryffindor table. Rose was happily eating a breakfast of toast and bacon while talking to Lucy.

"Morning Rosie." He called as he walked up behind her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh. Morning Scorp. Here's your robes." She said and stood up as he pulled them on. She tied his tie and pulled it up tight.

"See you after classes?" he asked

"I was going to go visit Hagrid today, He's a family friend and I try and visit him pretty often."

"Oh, anyone else going?"

"Al, James, Hugo, and Lily. We try and go right after school starts, if you want you can come. I think Al is bringing Mallory." She replied

"Okay, sounds good. Meet you there or somewhere else?"

"Meet me there, but don't go in without me, Hagrid hasn't really met you, so I should be there with you."

"Okay, I'll meet you there after classes. Bye, Rose." Said Scorpious.

"Bye Scorpious." Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek and he walked away with a smile. She sat down to finish breakfast.

"Am I missing something?" asked Oliver. He'd lifted his head from whatever book he was reading.

"Well, this is the real world, where we don't narrate what's going on and we aren't fictional." Replied Rose

"Yes, I know it's depressing, but I was referring to the fact that you and Scorpious are um, friendlier than usual."

"Oh." Replied Rose and turned her head town to her breakfast.

"Oh come on Rose, it's not like you two are going to keep it a secret!" Said an exasperated Lucy.

"Well not indefinitely, but for a little while maybe." Replied Rose

"Wait, Lucy knows whatever this is and you haven't told us? Excuse you?" Amelia added

"Oh fine, um Scorpious and I are um, we're, we're dating." Said Rose blushing brightly.

"Oh my god really?" asked Amelia

"Yeah, um we…yeah." Said Rose, a thin smile on her face.

"That's lovely, Rose, if you three will excuse me." Said Oliver and headed off.

"So when did this happen?" asked Amelia

"Recently."

"Okay, well I've got to head to class, so see you guys later." Amelia left the table with a smirk leaving Lucy and Rose there alone.

"So you two are officially together then?" asked Lucy

"Yeah. Yeah, Scorpious is my boyfriend." Replied Rose, she smiled and glanced down at her breakfast.

"Ahh! This is so cute I love it." Lucy threw her hands up and smiled. "I can't wait till you guys start being all PDA and I can watch my little Rosie grow up!"

"Lucy! No! We're not going to be like that…maybe. I don't know, but I've been grown up for a little bit now if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I haven't noticed because you've been stuck in your studies and then Scorpious woke you up! Ahh! Love!"

"You're so dramatic sometimes." Said Rose as she stood up slinging her book bag over her shoulder. Lucy rose as well and the girls walked to class together.

Little did the two girls know that not everyone was so happy about Scorpious and Rose's relationship. Particularly the Slytherins, though there was a collection of Gryffindor students who felt similarly. Scorpious was ridiculed by his housemates as the word began to spread. The Gryffindors were quieter about their disgust, but that wouldn't last long. Soon their friends, this time, and not their parents would pull the couple apart.

Scorpious had classes with Ravenclaw today. He walked into transfiguration and sat next to Albus. Unfortunately his happy mood at the fact he had a girlfriend, that's right Scorpious Malfoy, the loser Slytherin had a girlfriend, was interrupted by Aline.

"So that dumb Weasley girl convinced you to go out with her?" she asked

"I actually asked her out, Aline, and she is not dumb, she is at the top of the class." Scorpious answered with fire in his voice.

"Yeah because she cheats off of your grades." She answered

"Then how is it she's smarter than me? It would make more sense if I was cheating off of her grades."

"Don't defend your stupid squib girlfriend, we all know you don't actually like her." Aline said

"Would you lay off him Aline?" a voice Scorpious didn't quite recognize called from behind him. He turned. It was Mallory Henley, Albus's girlfriend, and she'd just earned Scorpious's approval.

"Why are you defending him loser, he isn't even your friend." Aline said turning to Mallory.

"Maybe not my best friend, but Rose happens to be incredibly smart, and I've had her help on multiple occasions, so before you start calling people stupid you should remember that you failed last years charms exam." She said with fire. Albus leaned to Scorpious.

"Isn't she great?" he asked and turned his attention back to her smiling. Scorpious nodded and turned toward Aline waiting for her come back. Instead he found her red faced.

"Who told you about that?" she spluttered.

"Class is starting, pay attention Aline." Mallory replied and turned her attention to the front with a smug smile.

Rose sat in divination with Hufflepuff that morning. Before Lucy could sit next to her Luke Reese sat next to her. He was on the quidditch team.

"Are you really dating Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Malfoy are you dating him?" he asked

"Yeah…" she answered

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

"Because I like him."

"But he's a Slytherin!"

"Are you kidding me right now? Can we move past that? He is a human being with a heart and a brain and he breathes just like the rest of us, who cares if he's a Slytherin or not."

"Look, I'm not saying that Slytherins are awful people, but no everyone is going to be happy about your choice."

"I don't really care, it's my life" Rose answered "Now bugger off." And she returned to her parchment. Luke got up and left to sit with his other quidditch buddies. Rose was friends with them, but they never really respected her because she was a girl.

Lucy walked in and sat next to Rose.

"Hey." She said and started to unpack her things. Rose huffed in response. Lucy stopped for a moment. Lucy knew Rose better than anyone. Well almost anyone and Rose only huffed when she was angry. "Who was it? What did they say?" she asked without explanation.

And Rose didn't need one, she knew Lucy could tell she was angry. "Luke. He said that people in Gryffindor are upset because Scorp and I are dating, but I don't understand how everyone already knows anyone." She answered

"Well they know because I was really excited, but them not wanting you to date is stupid because you're clearly perfect for each other."

"Yeah, well maybe not everyone else thinks so."

"Look, Gryffindor and Slytherin have fought since the beginning of time, it's nothing to worry about." Lucy said and class began.

Scorpious was waiting in front of Hagrid's house when Rose approached.

"Hey Babe." He said cooly.

"Babe? Eww no, Rosie's better, stick with that." She said. Scorpious laughed and hugged her.

"So, anything I should know before hand?" he asked.

"Hagrid probably isn't going to like you immideatly." She answered and pulled him inside. "Hi Hagrid."

"Hello Rose! And who's this?" asked Hagrid, Rose had always been Hagrid's favorite among the Potter and Weasley children, she loved animals.

"This is Scorpious, my—my boyfriend." She said and blushed up at him.

"Scorpious Malfoy?" Hagrid asked his smiling dropping a bit.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you, I can't wait for your class this year, I have it tomorrow." Scorpious said and extended a hand to Hagrid. Hagrid paused for a moment and shook it. Rose and Scorpious sat down, James and Lily were already there, Hugo and Albus were yet to arrive.

"You like creatures, eh? Tomorrow we'll get to work with some flobberworms. You know what those are?" Hagrid asked looking at Scorpious.

"Yeah, isn't flobberworm mucus used to thicken potions?" said Scorpious in response. Hagrid smiled. He was easy to win over.

"Yep, but they're pretty boring, there's more interesting creatures as the year goes on." He said

"Well, I'm excited." Scorpious said and smiled.

"You remember the flobberworms, James?" Hagrid asked and turned to James.

James looked up and sat there with a dumb look on his face for a moment, "Oh! Yeah! Flobberworms! They were pretty cool!" he said and returned to twiddling his thumbs. Lily laughed at him, but Hagrid hardly noticed, he smiled. Albus, Mallory and Hugo walked in.

While Albus was introducing Mallory and she was gushing over her excitement towards her first class earlier that day Scorpious turned to Rose.

"Did anyone from Slytherin say anything to you about us dating?" he asked in a low voice.

Rose turned. "No, but Luke, from the quidditch team did, why?" she asked quietly

"Aline was saying that neither of the houses are particularly happy about it." he answered.

"Luke said that too." Rose replied, frowning at Aline's name. "but who cares, they don't matter." She said and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right, they don't matter." Scorpious said and put an arm around her.


End file.
